Dannie's life in the Wolf Fang gang
by China's Girl
Summary: What happens when one little boy gets a chance at a new life. Well this is Dannie's story and how one gang saved his life. Warnig YAOI! BOY X BOY! Guys loving other Guys


Hey everyone,

I am putting back up this story back up. I have altered the beginning so check it out.

Oh I don't own any of the characters. BUT Dannie! He is mine!

Dannie's Life in Wolf Fang Gang

"Daddy where are we going?" The little blond boy asked as he watched his father run away and gather thing. "What the hell are you doing out of your room?" the little boy's father demanded as he stormed over to his five year old son with an evil glare. "Daddy I am sorry. I didn't…" The little boy felt his cheek heat up with a familiar pain. "Shut up you worthless brat. Get back to your god damn room." The Father yelled after he had slapped his son. "May I ask what you are yelling at?" a tall dark skin man said from the door. As he took in the scene in front of him and his comrades. "What's it to ya…Oh Sam..." The father stuttered as he saw who was at his door. "Where's my money Johnny?" Sam asked as he saw a small finger peak out from around a corner. "S-Sam I can explain. Um you see. I-I have to feed that little shit over there an…" The boy's dad was cut off as a fist struck him across the face. A look of shock passed over Johnny's face. "Paul, Jared please take the little boy over there out of the room." Sam commanded. "Yes sir." They both replied as they walked over to the little boy. "What's your name little man" Jared asked as he looked at the little boy's slightly bruised face. "I-I-its D-Dannie sir." Jared nodded and explained to Dannie that they were going to go to his room for a bit. Dannie quickly agreed since his papa had said that is where he was supposed to be.

After Sam saw the bruised face of the little blond haired boy he knew he had to have him. He had to protect that little boy with his life. He would be whatever that little boy needed him to be. Dannie was his sun and he would do anything to make him smile. It had pissed Sam off that Johnny had called him a little shit. The boy already looked close to tears from the slap that Sam had heard earlier. "Look Sam I will have your money I just need more time. " Johnny pleaded. "Shut up Johnny I thought that two years would be enough time to collect all the money I had loaned you." Sam said in a cold voice that made Johnny blood run cold. As Johnny was about to try out another one of his lies Jared and Paul came out from where Sam assumed that his Dannie's bedroom was. But something was wrong the once dark tan that had once colored both of Sam's comrades was now replaced with nothing but a shade of white only explained as ghost. They both looked like they were going to puke at any minute. "What's the matter? Where is Dannie?"Sam demanded. But the guys couldn't speak they just turned and pointed to the hall way where they had just come from. Sam quickly scrambled to the hall way. "Watch him." was all Sam could get out before hey ran down the hall in search of his boy.

Sam checks every room as he went in search of his boy. The first room held a king size bed with a silver bed frame and sheets. The wide screen TV and several DVD and CD player explained where most of the Fifty thousand dollars that Sam had lent Johnny had gone. The next room was an entertainment room of the adult verity. Witch left Sam wondering what his boy's room looked like. As he passed a bathroom he heard the most heart breaking sound that he had ever heard. As he neared the last door in the hallway the sound of Dannie crying filled Sam's eyes with tears. 'What could be making my boy cry like that?' Sam thought to himself as he pushed open the door he knew his boy was is in he froze in shock. Cause there lying on a mattress that was laying on the floor with not even a sheet was his Dannie. The sight of the room made Sam's jaw drop and a vile taste went into his mouth. His eyes swept over the bucket filled with urine and shit. There wasn't anything else to look at. Because there nothing else in the room. 'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTERD.' Sam thought as he picked Dannie off his bed and started out the door. "Wait sir" Dannie sniffled. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Dannie explained to Sam that if he leaves his room that his daddy will get mad at him and hurt him aging. Anger coursed through Sam AS he put his boy down and told him to stay in his room for a bit so he could go talk to his dad.

Sam appeared in the living room not moments after he told his boy to stay there for a bit. As he walked in to the room he quickly pulled out his gun and fired a shot right trough the head of Johnny. "Clean this up and meet me back at the house." Sam commanded as he walked back into Dannie's room and told the boy that his father had said that he can take him home with him. That made Dannie smile so big and made Sam pledge that Dannie will never live that way aging. He would be the happiest boy on earth as far as Sam was concernd.

Hey guy sorry that I changed the first chapter… okay that was a lie I had token down the story so I could touch it up a bit but I forgot that I don't have the computer that the first chapter was on so I hope you enjoy this one better. But if not I am really sorry!


End file.
